The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Opala’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection identified as 3810 (96), not patented. The cultivar Opala was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.